La rubia del Ferrari rojo
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Yamato detestaba el tipo de mujer que era ella, pero reconoció algo el día en que la vio con su confianza hecha trizas. Ella no podía ofrecerle más que un momento y él lo aceptó. / Reto para Jacque del foro Proyecto 1-8


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Yamato detestaba el tipo de mujer que era ella, pero reconoció algo el día en que la vio con su confianza hecha trizas. Ella no podía ofrecerle más que un momento y él lo aceptó. / Reto para Jacque del foro Proyecto 1-8.

* * *

 **.**

 **La rubia del Ferrari**

 **.**

Yamato Ishida necesitaba dinero a la joven edad de veinte años. La única salida para un universitario a medio camino de una carrera costosa con una beca para estudio pero sin un respaldo económico para sus propios gastos era buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo. Las cafeterías siempre resultaban ser la mejor tirada para los desesperados como él y un cliché que cumplir cuando la vida universitaria te llega.

Las propinas no estaban mal en el lugar donde trabajaba, principalmente para genes caucásicos/asiáticos que su sangre francesa/japonesa le brindaba. Las chicas (y varios muchachos) solían dejarle jugosas propinas por su simple belleza. ¿Maldición, bendición? Debía llegar a final de mes.

A él no le interesaban demasiado las relaciones a esa edad. Estaba demasiado empecinado en sus clases y en conseguir dinero para sus gastos como para pensar en otra cosa. Así que nunca esperó que las cosas cambiaran con un Ferrari rojo y una rubia montada en él.

Limpiaba las mesas cuando pasaron las tres de la tarde, el sol pegaba con más intensidad esa tarde de verano. Muchos encontraban más atractivo el sentarse a las mesas del pórtico que contaba el local que en su interior y debía ser por las vistas que ofrecía las calles en Odaiba. Un muy buena ubicación y a la hora correcta, no había espacio para todos.

Fue en ese momento que el sonido de llantas chirriando el asfalto lo hicieron levantar la cabeza, encontrando un Ferrari descapotable rojo y una cabellera rubia ligeramente despeinada por el viento, tez bronceada, lentes de sol y la seguridad en sus movimientos cuando descendió de él.

La mujer habría de rozar los veintitantos pero sus tacones aguja y su vestido rojo a la par con su descapotable, le acordaban edad. Demasiada con esas curvas, pensó para sus adentros.

Ella se acercó a él y estiró su mano a su pecho. Yamato sintió un manojo de llaves en su diestra y supo que le había hecho entrega de la llave de su vehículo. Con una mano se quitó los lentes para mirarlo de arriba abajo y sonreírle.

─Muévelo si es necesario. Estaré adentro. ─Continuó su camino tras esas palabras, dejando a Yamato con las ganas de responderle que él no era el encargado de los vehículos (ni siquiera sabía si el local contaba con un personal para eso), pero la mujer se armó un trayecto hasta el interior sin pedir permiso.

─Se llama Megumi Yamamoto ─El rubio se giró al oír a su compañero hablándole, explicándole que la mujer era asidua a la cafetería y su actuar era normal. Siempre terminaba por hacer acto de presencia como si se bajase a tomar un café en algún puesto dentro de Hollywood.

Miró la llave en su mano y dejó salir un suspiro cansino. Odiaba ese tipo de personas.

Terminó entrando para tomar la orden de la mujer, pero ella parecía estar más ocupada con su teléfono móvil. Yamato comenzó a impacientarse y su pie repiqueteando en el suelo era una de las tantas señales que exteriorizaba. Finalmente, la rubia levantó la mirada al sentirse observada y lo mira con curiosidad.

─¿Acaso no cuidas autos? ─Yamato dejó su llave en la mesa con toda la educación que pudo congregar en ese momento.

─No, no tenemos cuidacoches. Sólo estaba limpiando una mesa ─Se encogió de hombros─. Como sea, yo…

─Hey, eres guapo ─La rubia aguzó su mirada hacia el chico de veinte años y él, ante aquel escrutinio, dio un paso en reversa─. ¿Y si me tomas algo más que el pedido? ─Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara que lo hizo sonrojarse enormemente.

─Preferiría sólo tomarle la orden ─Se aclaró la voz antes de contestar. No estaba en sus mejores momentos y no quería sentirse más humillado de lo que ya estaba.

─Sólo bromeaba, cariño ─Tomó la carta entre sus manos─. Estoy esperando a alguien así que, tráeme dos capuccinos y una tarta de zanahoria, ¿quieres?

Yamato asintió y se retiró con cierto nerviosismo. Se sentía observado y sabía que la mujer lo observaba su retaguardia. Maldijo en su interior. Demasiada hozada.

Cuando el pedido de la mujer le fue entregado a Yamato, él se encaminó a su mesa y la vio acompañada de un hombre con un porte serio y a juzgar por sus expresiones, parecía molesto. No prestaba atención a sus líneas faciales muy notorias en su frente o boca hasta que el puño del hombre se estrelló sobre la mesa, haciendo un sonido sordo que enmudeció a muchos en la cafetería.

Yamato miró estático la escena pero lo que lo hizo despertar fue la expresión de terror en las facciones de la mujer.

─Contrólate, Kai ─Pidió ella pero eso parecía ponerlo más nervioso.

─¡Cierra la boca! No permito que una mujer me diga lo que tenga que hacer.

─Estás poniéndote en ridículo, maldita sea ─Siguió hablando ella intentando no mostrar su miedo pero el sujeto se puso de pie y amenazó con tomarla con fuerza del brazo, mas eso nunca pasó.

La sorpresa estaba plasmada en el mirar, tanto de la mujer como en su acompañante, ambos observando pasmados al mesero que sujetaba con fuerza la muñeca del agresor.

─¿Qué demonios crees que…?

─Señor, tenemos estrictas normas sobre el derecho de admisión a nuestro local.

El sujeto aguzó su mirada a contra del menor, mostrándose iracundo.

─¿Dinero? Porque si pago, tengo derecho a hacer lo que me plazca.

─Nos reservamos el derecho de prestar servicios a cualquiera y en una de las normativas figura que no se toleran actos de violencia de ningún tipo.

─Me estás jodiendo, idiota…

Pero no mentía. Varios empleados se acercaron al lugar para respaldar las palabras del prepotente hombre que, a causa de la superación en número y que, efectivamente, no conseguía más que avergonzarse a sí mismo, terminó marchándose.

No sin antes mirar a la rubia y escupir unas últimas palabras.

─No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, zorra.

El lugar siguió con aquel ambiente tenso tras varios minutos que aquel sujeto dejó el lugar y fue Yamato el que reactivó la marcha, colocando los dos capuccinos sobre la mesa, llamando la atención de la rubia. Su rostro, anteriormente cargado de autoconfianza y seducción, se mostraba húmedo en la comisura de sus ojos y sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz se encontraban en rojecidos por la vergüenza recién causada.

 _Idiota,_ pensó Yamato pensando en el sujeto que se retiró.

─Los capuccinos corren a cuenta de la casa ─Dijo Yamato. La rubia se mostró sorprendida y él no esperó a que respondiese nada, sólo dejó los pedidos y permitió que ella se tranquilizara sola, que la ignorancia de los observadores se esfumara como la rabia en él.

Odiaba al tipo de personas como ella. Pero odiaba más a los aprovechadores como el gorila que la acompañaba.

Yamato siguió levantando y entregando pedidos, el tiempo siguió corriendo al igual que él, yendo de un punto a otro. Las personas siguieron llegando mientras otras se marchaban. Llegada las siete de la noche, las personas fueron dejando las instalaciones y cuando Yamato se dio cuenta, la rubia seguía sentada en el mismo lugar de hace cuatro horas atrás.

Estaba con el teléfono en mano y clara entretención por él. Volvió a suspirar, caminó hacia ella y tocó con los nudillos la superficie de la mesa para llamar su atención.

─Cerraremos enseguida.

─Te esperaba ─Respondió ella y a Yamato le pareció ver que recobró algo de su energía inicial─. Quería agradecerte por lo de hace rato.

─No es necesario. Idiotas así nunca faltan ─Yamato la miró con cierto detenimiento─. ¿Por qué estás con alguien así?

El sonrojo en la mujer tomó control de su rostro, entonces ella comenzó a reír con ganas, llevándose una mano a su abdomen para soportar el dolor que causaba reír fuertemente. Yamato miró a sus costados, intentando no ser visto como el centro de atención en aquel episodio poco coherente.

─De verdad que me gustas ─Dijo la rubia limpiándose una lagrimilla de risa─. ¿Cómo te llamas?

─¿Es necesario que responda a eso? ─Ella se puso de pie y lo atrajo por el cinturón de sus pantalones. Los silbidos de sus compañeros, atentos espectadores de tal escena, no se hicieron esperar, haciéndole sentir más incómodo.

─Me obligas a usar la fuerza bruta, cariño.

Esa mirada, esos labios, esa piel y ese cabello, todo lo que componía a esa mujer activaba alertas en su cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo, lo impulsaron a saltar al peligro que representaba. Sí, porque lo ardiente no sólo lo llevaba en el Ferrari, sino todo a su paso y él quiso quemarse un poco.

* * *

Megumi Yamamoto no era una relación estable y ambos lo sabían.

Yamato era todo lo que ella no conocía: una persona que la trate distinto. Era esa una de las razones por las que a Megumi le gustaba el chico de la cafetería y aunque él dijese lo contrario, también le gustaba la rubia del Ferrari rojo.

Ella tenía treinta años mientras él sólo veinte. Diez años era más de lo que cualquiera podría permitirse en cuanto a una pareja pero Megumi era distinta, veía el mundo de una manera completamente distinta y eso le gustaba. Ella no podía ofrecerle una relación estable al chico universitario, porque sabía que uno no se casa con una mujer con una vida desordenada como ella. Al menos no en Japón.

Sin embargo, el corto tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Megumi se centró en recompensar a Yamato, porque ella sólo quería sentirse diferente por un momento, quería alguien distinto a los idiotas que solían maltratarla, que solían aprovecharse de ella. Yamato nunca buscó nada más que besos experimentados, más que tacto sabio. Él no buscaba aprovecharse de su dinero o hacerla sentir una basura como tantos otros lo hicieron. A él le gustaba Megumi, más de lo que podría llegar a admitir, le gustaba que no viese a un chico de veinte años cuando hacían el amor; de hecho, la diferencia de edad nunca representó algo más para ellos que sencillos dígitos.

Fue un corto tiempo que valió la pena vivirlo.

Ella se marchó de Japón cuando una oportunidad de trabajo como actriz surgió en América. No apuntaba para menos y a Yamato no le dolió que ella se fuese.

Sintió el peso de la mano de su padre sobre su espalda y el que él lo consuele de esa manera lo hacía sentirse estúpido. Se sonrojó en el acto, dio un sorbo a su cerveza y cambió el canal al televisor.

─Ahórrate el sermón ─Dijo Yamato con cierto disgusto─. Sé lo que dirás: Era demasiado mayor.

─Hijo, tienes que aprender de tus experiencias. Nunca te dije nada por ella y aunque sí, diez años no es cualquier cosa, te notabas distinto.

─… ─Yamato dio otro sorbo a su cerveza. Quizá su padre tenga razón porque no sólo se notaba distinto, se sentía así.

─Tu madre la odiaba ─Ambos se miraron de soslayo y sonrieron en una silenciosa y cómplice conversación que sólo ellos comprendían al mirarse.

─Como sea, ¿cuándo tendrás novia? ─Su padre se sonrojó a la pregunta y él amplió su sonrisa─. Es la única manera que dejes de invitarme a tu casa como si temieras que me suicidara o algo así.

─No seas ridículo. Eres demasiado orgulloso como para terminar haciendo algo semejante.

Yamato rio y se puso de pie, trayendo consigo la portátil de su papá. Su padre lo miraba tecleando y entonces la imagen de un sitio para citas lo hizo rodar los ojos.

─No me crearé un perfil, maldita sea.

─Vamos, capaz y encuentres el amor ─Lo miró divertido consiguiendo que su padre sólo lo golpease con su almohadón.

Por más injurias soltadas o negaciones hechas, el perfil de _HiroIshida68_ vio la luz. Por supuesto, ningún ser mortal tiene la capacidad de predecir el futuro y Yamato no contaba con que aquella acción sería el inicio de su ruina cinco años después.

* * *

Y aquí, cumpliendo el reto de mi querida amiga, Jacque :3 Espero que les haya divertido o al menos sacado una sonrisa, principalmente a ti, Jacque :D

Hasta otra~


End file.
